


Renaissance School Uniform Art

by mashmash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BDSM, Come Eating, Crossdressing, M/M, Office Sex, School Uniforms, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: [18:33] Are anime girls considered Renaissance art? I mean, Nakiri Erina would look ethereal in the Birth of Venus instead of actual Venus.Minhyuk, an art teacher, is sure that they aren't. But he is sure that his boyfriend, in Nakiri Erina's school uniform, should be considered art.





	1. Weak spots and anime girls

**Author's Note:**

> Because of finals, I am not able to write this as a whole, so you get this and later you'll get the best part as well. Be patient, will you? It won't be late. The bingo is incredible and hyunghyuk should thrive. 
> 
> Why am I writing smut, I'm bad at it. And why am I writing BDSM SHAMELESS smut, since I'm bad at generic smut as well? It's a mystery. Anyways, this is for the BDSM square for the Hyunghyuk bingo!!!
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully)! 
> 
> <3

A faint buzzing sound is echoing around Hyungwon, inaudible to the few students scattered in the ample auditorium; who would decide to spend their afternoon in class on a summer Friday, face buried in books when they could enjoy the nice weather and the Frappuccino happy hour on campus’s Starbucks? Another buzzing mingles with the existing one, the silent and brief vibrations of Hyungwon’s phone going off, and he takes it in his hands before they can disrupt the boring but important for some lesson.

**[18:32]** _Hope these doodles on your textbook are inspired by the Renaissance paintings on the power point I’m showing._

Hyungwon chuckles breathily, letting his pen fall from his fingers to type on his phone quicker.

**[18:33]** _Are anime girls considered Renaissance art? I mean, Nakiri Erina would look ethereal in the Birth of Venus instead of actual Venus._

A muffled choking sound covered by a throat clearing one makes all the dozing off students jump on their seats and the ones paying attention wonder, but Hyungwon just smirks, his pen in his hand again, continuing to shape Erina’s hair on his History of Art textbook page.

The smirk is short lived though, leaving his lips as the buzzing sound intensifies but still remains known only to him, his ass instinctively shifting on the wooden chair, trying to move the bullet vibrator off his sensitive spot inside him. He shoots a deathly glare towards the end of the room, the cause of his uneasiness grinning smugly as he fluently spits out facts about the High Renaissance period in Italy.

 

“Erina was a great choice, you know,” Minhyuk absentmindedly says as he ascends the stairs, coming closer to Hyungwon’s seat in the middle of the now empty room. The same death stare from before returns twice as fiery when Hyungwon looks up from his spot, the red haired man’s lean body towering over him and caging him, hands on the desks beside him. He gulps audibly, trying to maintain the eye contact, feigning that he is totally fine but his cum stained pants from his second orgasm stating otherwise.

“I know your weak spots for tsunderes, sir,” he manages to mumble, the corners of his lips pulling up mischievously, his body turning to face the man over him properly.

A knee is getting slotted between his slim legs, parting them ever so slightly and pressing against his crotch, his hard-on underneath his unbearably tight jeans twitching in interest. He hisses but his hips buck up needily, feeding Minhyuk’s ego and pride, urging him to press harder.

“Then you’re taking advantage of my weak spot for you a little too much, aren’t you, Chae?” Minhyuk’s voice is steady and playful, and that makes Hyungwon shiver, because he knows what this tone means. “Is texting your professor in the middle of the lecture the right way to behave? Hm?” His weight is falling on his knee against Hyungwon’s clothed erection as his one hand leaves the wooden surface, his index and thumb trapping the brunet’s chin between them, lifting the boy’s head even closer to his face. “Do you think you’re special? Better than the others?” His hot breath is fanning over Hyungwon’s cheek and he thinks that he has never felt so needy in his life.

“I’m what you want me to be, professor,” Hyungwon’s voice is barely coming out of his mouth, and the thought that someone can walk in on them from the wide open doors is sending chills down his spine and makes his already hard cock even harder.

His lover’s lips graze on his plump ones featherly before he backs away, a whine threatening to slip out of Hyungwon’s lips, but he does his best to hold it in. He knows Minhyuk loves him the most when he waits, when he keeps everything in just to unravel entirely later, writhing in his arms, a moaning and whimpering mess just for him. The older man looks around precariously once before he crouches down, sitting on the balls of his heels as his palms travel up Hyungwon’s thighs, rendering them weak under his long and delicate fingers until they stop right where the boy wants him; but he doesn’t do favors. Not yet.

He teasingly looks up as he blindly unzips the brunet’s jeans, damp stains of precome and fresh and dried cum all over Hyungwon’s underwear, the boy biting his lip when he eyes the mess he made. Minhyuk though, as the bastard he is, licks his lips. He fucking runs his tongue on the chapped skin of his lips as he smears the pooled substance on the fabric with his finger until the pad is satisfyingly coated, and only then he moves it away, raising it until it reaches Hyungwon’s full lips, his eyes following every movement of his professor boyfriend curiously and hungrily.

“Look at the mess you made in class, Chae Hyungwon, shouldn’t you clean up after yourself? Lick this clean for me.”

He doesn’t need a second order before his tongue is already swirling around the cum covered digit, his eyes closing as he takes the finger deeper, the pad pressing down the back of his tongue lewdly. Minhyuk is caught in this naughty trance of his, forgetting all about his asserting his teacher dominance business for some mere seconds before he’s back at it, retrieving his now saliva slicked finger from Hyungwon’s mouth, breaking the string of saliva connecting it with his lower lip. He zips Hyungwon’s pants with care, without touching him even a for a bit, leaving him whiny and needy his absolute life purpose. He stands up and looks down, Hyungwon immediately glancing up like an obedient puppy, making him chuckle briefly before his smugness returns full on.

“Have you brought what I asked for?”

A short and shy nod from Hyungwon.

“Good. Meet me in my office in an hour. Ready.”

These are the last words of his before he skips out of the auditorium hurriedly, leaving behind a disheveled and already fucked out Hyungwon. He blames his mom for telling him to never talk back and misbehave in front of his teachers and superiors as he gathers his things and stands up, legs wobbly when he walks down the stairs and out of the classroom, anticipation pooling inside him despite his contrasting thoughts.

 


	2. The actual form of art people missed out on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the deed. It's kind of self explanatory. Or I'm just bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time because I'm a lazy ass but I guess here it is? It's not my best smut, but I guess it's okay. It's still for the bingo even tho it ended some days ago, my vacation prefering ass couldn't just complete every square in time. Welp, the fic is here anyways, better late than never, right?
> 
> Hope u enjoy my badly written filth. 
> 
> <3

 

 

He knocks on the door just because; he knows Minhyuk isn’t going to be in his office before the time they are supposed to meet. He gets in almost secretively even though nobody is in the corridor at this time of the day, the line in the cafeteria still going strong and all the professors are undoubtedly stuck in it for another half an hour or so, desperately drooling after the fourth iced coffee of the day.

 

He sighs, his bag suddenly feeling three times heavier on his back even though it weighs almost nothing. Why did he agree to this again? This was supposed to be happening only in their bedroom. With the curtains closed. And maybe with no light. And a blindfold.

 

His takes out everything he has in his bag and splays them on the couch, his foot tapping nervously on the carpeted floor. He glances at the wall clock, ten minutes left and he hasn’t put on anything yet. The vibrator still situated deep inside him has stopped just for the sake of his getting ready but he knows, oh he knows it _well_ that if he doesn’t wear everything there is on the couch, he will have it so much worse than what happened in the classroom that he won’t be able to even step out of this office without his legs failing him.

 

He takes off his sweater and his nipples harden because of the chilly breeze coming from the semi opened wall length window. He feels exposed; but that’s how Minhyuk wants him to feel. An open book for him to read, feel its pages, smell the thick, paper smell a good book has. He takes off all his clothes and underwear, standing stark naked in his boyfriend’s office, the vibrator inside him the only thing he has on.

 

The silk of the white button down and the linen of the short, pleated school uniform skirt feel soft against his skin, hugging his arms and thighs perfectly. Minhyuk has put a pair of thigh highs in the bag as well and Hyungwon slides them on his shaved legs, the end sitting tight on the plump skin of his skinny thighs. He looks himself in his reflection on the huge glass windows and he feels...pretty. Prettier than he thought he would be. He ties the long, matching with his skirt tie around his neck with a small smile and he checks again. It makes everything in the outfit tie together and right then and there he knows; Minhyuk will like it.

 

He sits on the couch after placing his bag on the floor, his legs on it, parted and knees curled, all spread out for Minhyuk. His finger curls around the string hanging from between his legs and he slightly tugs on it, feeling his insides clenching around the bullet inside him. His head falls back and he fights the urge to touch himself. He should be patient.

 

A knock on the door makes him turn his head towards its direction, crimson spreading on his cheeks when he sees Minhyuk holding it open for some mere seconds, everything visible for everyone in this corridor to see. He wants to protest but his teeth dig into his lower lip holding everything in, he looks at Minhyuk with pleading eyes instead and that does the trick, the red haired man closing the door and turning the key in the lock with his eyes still glued on Hyungwon and a smirk on his lips.

 

“Were you waiting for long, Chae? Am I late?” His eyes catch every single detail of Hyungwon’s outfit and that makes Hyungwon want to pull his skirt down, to cover up everything he can. Is that how girls used to feel back in high school when their shirt was riding up their thighs? He feels vulnerable, and Minhyuk seems to like it.

 

Minhyuk walks behind his desk, taking off his blazer and letting it fall on the back of his chair, his shoulders looking broader than they actually are in the white button down of his. He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and loosens his tie, sitting on the desk chair and letting his weight fall back, the wheels rolling until the back hits the window. His eyes fall on the string Hyungwon is fiddling with and somehow his already wide smirk turns wider.

 

“Have you touched yourself, Hyungwonnie? While you were waiting?”

 

Hyungwon shakes his head, his teeth never leaving his lip. He retrieves his fingers from between his legs and just lets them rest on his lap, nervously picking on his own nails. Minhyuk smiles at that, he knows his boy is loyal despite the tantrums he throws.  
  
“Come here, Hyungwonnie, let me see you up close.”

 

He shyly stands up, suddenly his legs feeling wobblier than before and he walks closer to where Minhyuk is, standing right in front of him, his toes curling against the carpet. He looks to the side but he forces himself to look right on Minhyuk, his dick growing harder when his eyes fall on his professor’s hungry and lewd ones.

 

Minhyuk grabs his hand and pulls him closer, palms grabbing his thin waist as he looks at him from head to toe. He brushes his fingers on the tie hanging from his neck and he runs them up to adjust it with a smile.

 

“I was right, you look so good. I can’t take my eyes off you.”

 

Hyungwon smiles; he knew it. He was sure he would make him weak. Or so he thought. Minhyuk’s hands run from his sides to his thighs, caressing and feeling Hyungwon’s body up. He feels fingers sneaking under the skirt and cupping his asscheeks, squeezing and spreading, the pads of his fingers brushing on his rim. Minhyuk’s long digits pull the vibrator out of Hyungwon as his lips mouth on his bulge over the skirt, Hyungwon’s cock twitching against his professor’s lips.

 

“D-don’t tease me, professor Lee…”

 

Minhyuk places the vibrator on the desk, lube dripping from the metallic bullet and his fingers wrap around Hyungwon’s tie, making him crouch and bringing him on his eye level, gaze dark and teasing.   
  
“I can’t do that, Hyungwonnie, you know that. How can I not tease such a pretty boy, hm? Have you seen yourself?”

 

Hyungwon licks his lips and nods, remembering his reflection and blushing hard. This reaction earns him a small peck on his plump, wet lips and a smile from Minhyuk and pride pools inside him as he stands up straight again. Until Minhyuk’s palm lands on his ass, hard and stinging.

 

“You’re this obedient now but what about earlier? In my class? Do you think you’re allowed to not pay attention because you’re mine? Do you have some kind of right to ignore me, Chae?”

 

Hyungwon’s breath hitches and he shakes his head in denial, looking down at Minhyuk apologetically but deep inside him he wants that stinging to come back.

 

“Words, Chae. I need you to talk to me properly.”

 

“I don’t have this right, professor. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

A palm slaps his ass again, under the thin material of the skirt, squeezing before it leaves, making Hyungwon wince.

 

“This isn’t enough. You should do better if you want me to believe you.”

 

Minhyuk bends him against his desk and spanks him until his ass is red and he can’t feel the sting anymore; he tries to take everything silently but mewls escape his lips whenever Minhyuk’s hand finds purchase on the irritated skin of his ass. His legs warn him that their about to give him up before the last slap and he feels grateful that Minhyuk stops right when they’re about to fail him. He instinctively tries to support himself from Minhyuk’s desk, but there are files everywhere, and he knows he won’t see the end of it if he ruins even a paper from them. Minhyuk smiles in satisfaction, stroking the mess he made on Hyungwon, content.

 

“Try again now, Hyungwonnie. Are you sorry for what you did?”

 

Hyungwon’s voice slips out broken and he doesn’t clear his throat to fix it. He knows Minhyuk likes it when his willpower shreds.   
  
“I-I’m sorry, professor Lee, so sorry. It won’t happen again. I’ll be good for you, always.”

 

He turns his head to see Minhyuk’s reaction but the man’s long fingers wrap around his neck, pinning his head down on the hard, wooden surface, his cheek pressed against it and his eyes barely catching the smile on Minhyuk’s face. That’s enough, he thinks. He did well.

 

The next thing Hyungwon feels is thick, cold liquid running between his asscheeks and dripping down his thighs, staining his socks and reaching the floor. He shivers from the feeling but the sensation intensifies when Minhyuk’s fingers smear the lube on his hole, teasing the rim with his thumb, tracing it in slow, torturous, now warm circles. His cock is caged between his belly and the desk and he feels it leaking, drops making his shirt wet and sticky on his skin and mess the papers under it. He lets out a quiet “fuck”, hoping Minhyuk won’t see it. He can’t handle anymore teasing. He may as well push Minhyuk and climb on his dick himself. He’s _this_ needy, and this situation isn’t helping.

 

Hyungwon almost whines when Minhyuk’s fingers leave his body and go for the condom in the desk drawer, ripping the wrapper open and rolling it on his aching hard cock. His ass wiggles, craving more of something, _anything_ that will get him off.

 

He gasps when he gets it, the tip of Minhyuk’s condom clad dick brushing against his hole but not getting in, lubed fingers coating the shaft properly, making it slip on Hyungwon’s ass and having Minhyuk grunt impatiently.

 

“Min- professor, please, fuck me already, I know you want to be inside me, I was good for you, please!”

 

Begging for it gets Minhyuk on edge and Hyungwon knows it really well, because the moment he stops talking his boyfriend’s cock is buried deep inside him to the hilt, his nails leaving crescents on his hips and his breathing audible and ragged.

 

Hyungwon smirks because he knows Minhyuk was needier than him; he always is.

 

Minhyuk is fucking Hyungwon hard and deep, as he always likes it, hitting all the right spots and driving him crazy. He tries to hold on to the edge of the desk and he accidentally throws Minhyuk’s calendar off of it, which earns him another slap on his ass and a particularly hard thrust right where he’s the most sensitive, a loud moan escaping his lips without him managing to keep it in.

 

“Fuck, Hyungwon, keep it down, everyone’s here now, they’ll hear you baby.”

 

He tries, he really does, but when Minhyuk slides a finger between his lips and presses his tongue down he knows it wasn’t enough. He closes his lips around the digit and sucks, closing his eyes and trying not to scream his boyfriend’s name as his cock ruts in him with such force his hips hurt from getting slammed against the desk.

 

Minhyuk’s thrusts become irregular and out of pace when he’s close and Hyungwon clenches around him, wanting to bring him closer, to make him spill inside the condom and deep in his ass; but Minhyuk has other plans.

 

“On your knees, Hyungwon baby, hurry, I want to cum on your beautiful face.”

 

Hyungwon doesn’t waste a moment and lets his legs bring him on the floor, knees bended and fingers around his cock, pumping and bringing him closer to his orgasm as well, his tongue sticking out in order to taste every drop of Minhyuk’s release. The man gets rid of the condom and cums with a loud grunt, he spills on Hyungwon’s lips, tongue and chin, milking his cock to completion. His eyes look down on Hyungwon only when he’s done and soft in his hand and he feels that the sight can get him hard and make him cum all over again in an instant.

 

He is swallowing everything til the last drop, licking his lips to reach everything, his eyes locked with Minhyuk’s as he’s cumming in his fist, cum dripping on his fingers and sock clad thighs. He brings his fingers on his lips and licks everything clean, fighting a smirk when he sees Minhyuk’s eyes getting dark again.

 

He is surprised when fingers card in his silky brown tufts and ruffle softly, Minhyuk crouching and smiling at him fondly.   


“Good boy, Hyungwonnie, well done.”

  
  


Minhyuk helps him get up and hands him some tissues from his desk, rolling the condom and throwing it in the trash under the desk, making a mental reminder to throw them out when he leaves.

 

“I didn’t really believe that you would actually wear all these, the plan was to tease you and maybe jerk you off or something.”

 

“Are you saying that you hated it?”

 

“I surely hated it. Yeap. T’was bad.”

 

“Sure was.”

 

He laughs it off but the sound fades when his eyes fall on the stained papers on his desk.

 

“I guess I won’t hand the students’ exams anytime soon. I’ll just announce the grades.”

 

“Or, you can give them back and finally expose yourself, so we can fuck properly without explaining ourselves.”

 

“I don’t want to scar my students forever, Hyungwon.”

 

“I’m your student as well, professor.”

  
Hyungwon’s eyes fall on the ruined exam paper and he glances over the name. just to see who was the poor guy that will never get his exam back, and he smirks.

 

“I guess, professor, your student has scarred himself without your help. Look here. Chae Hyungwon. And oh, look at that, an 85. Maybe I was paying some attention after all.”

 

Minhyuk shoves the exam paper in his desk drawer with a smile.

 

“I guess you learned your lesson well, after all, _Chae._ ”

 

Hyungwon chuckles and poses in front of his boyfriend in all his uniform glory.

  
“I only learned that people in Italy surely knew nothing about this kind of art, _professor Lee._ ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always come and yell at me @mashirakos on twitter. Feedback is always appreciated, I'm a new writter and I would love every kind of comment you're able to provide. <3


End file.
